One Day at a Time: Burning Fear
by ReadingBetweenTheLines
Summary: Sam and Jake are newly married and living on a ranch which they now own . They work together training horses. Sam works with problem horses. She's dealt with many but none like Arion. They are his last resort. Might turn into a Series! SAKE!
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I changed my penname thingy. I'm now ReadinBetweentheLines. I've neer really liked my other name (gr8h0rselvr) so I changed it. =} Just so you know. I don't know if anyone got conused...**

**Okay, so I've come to realize that The Bluebloods isn't going to completely Sake orbiting so I decided that I'd be nice and feed your Sake addictions and write a Sake!!**

* * *

Sam awoke to a shifting mattress. Again. She squinted out from her blanket shelled cocoon at the digital clock on her bedside table. Five. She groaned and rolled over into Jake's empty side of the bed.

"Why?"

She could hear the smile in his voice, "Sorry. Habit."

"You should come back to bed..." Sam yawned, her messy mop of auburn hair falling into her face.

He slid his warm body half beneath hers. She leaned back onto his chest, her cold nose tucked into the nook of neck. He smiled, his fingers running over her glossy hair. She walked her fingers up his chest then glanced up at him.

"Why does it have to be so cold in the morning?"

"It's the morning. Morning's are cold and crisp. Fresh, cool air. That's what I love about it."

He looked down at her smiling. Moving up a the few inches seperating him she met his lips. The blankets were flung back. Sam pulled away from the kiss, shrieking.

"How dare you! We've been married two weeks! Are you trying to prematurely end this marriage?"

Jake jumped from the bed and out of the grasp of Sam's clawing finger nails. He threw on a T-shirt and pulled pajama pants on over his boxers. Sam sat up on her knees, arm's crossed. The heat of her glare seemed to warm the room.

"I hate you."

"No you don't," he smiled, kissing her quickly.

Sam tugged on a hoodie and followed him down the steps the two-story ranch house, a house that had been given to them.

She pulled back the drapes allowing the warm sunlight into the room. Jake had gone into the kitchen to start breakfast. Mocha eyes drinking in landscape, she watched the horses. The land, their land, stretched out before her. How amazing.

All of the people, people both she and Jake knew, had put money toward buying them the large ranch. It was over an hour drive from home but it was a beautiful place. Lush, green acres of pastures surrounded the house. Horses already filled the pastures. Jake had many clients. They brought unbroken or misbehaving horses to him and he handled them for thirty days at a time.

Sam on the other hand, worked with problem horses, typically abused. Usually, the new owners had rescued the horse but didn't know how to handle them. Sam spent as much time as she needed to 'fix' the horse then brought the owner into the training to start their bonding. Of course, being as Jake was still a much better horseman, there were times when she had to swallow her pride and ask him for help.

Jake came back into the great room with two mugs, his with coffee and hers with hot chocolate.

"Have you seen Harley?"

Jake gestured toward the couch. Stretched out across the cushions was Jake's border collie.

"I swear," Sam sighed, "That is the laziest dog I have ever met!"

"You're telling me."

Jake took a sip of his coffee then winced.

"Is that mustang still coming here? The one that was in the fire?"

Sam glanced at him. An older mustang, maybe fifteen, had been abused most of his life but had been rescued when a barn fire had revealed to the authorities what the previous owner had been doing. HARPS had insisted she take the horse. If he wasn't able to be adopted out they'd be forced to put the gelding down.

Sam nodded. Just then a truck and trailer could be seen far from them at the mouth of the driveway. Sam jumped.

"What could she possibly doing here now? I wasn't expecting her until later! How am I supposed to be ready by the time she gets here!"

Sam bound up the stairs.

Jake shook his head, "I could be ready into two minutes."

* * *

**What do you think? Did I do okay? Review!! Constructive criticism?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry! I haven't updated in forever! School and horse have dominated my life!! I really want to get some more updates on my other stories! I'm gonna work on it!**

* * *

Sam stumbled toward them, pulling on her boots. The woman was shaking Jake's hand who stood before her in his pajama pants and T-shirt. Sam gaped at him in horror. How could he possibly do that? What could the woman possibly be thinking with a first impression like that!

The woman laughed at the sight of Sam, "I'm so sorry for being here this early."

Jake shifted beside Sam but remained silent.

"I just had to get that gelding out of there. He had attacked another groom."

Beside Sam, Jake stiffened, "You never mentioned this mustang being aggressive."

"_I_ never mentioned him being aggressive," Sam corrected, "Why don't you bring the trailer around back of the barn. There is a paddock where he can stay."

The second the woman was out of earshot Jake grasped Sam's arm, "You never said anything about aggression."

Sam sighed, "I'll be fine. I've worked with a ton of horses, Jake. Almost all abused horses will have some sort of aggressive tendencies at first."

Jake stared at her in disbelief, "If he attacks you he becomes my project. Do you understand me?"

Mocha eyes drifted away from him toward the paddock the gelding would be kept in. Would he ever have faith in her training? Sometimes it almost seemed as though he thought she couldn't handle the horses even when she was fully capable.

"Don't you have a niece coming to stay with us or something?" Sam asked, trying to change the subject.

"I forgot about Dria," Jake sighed, "Nate said he'd be putting her on the bus this morning. I just can't believe he won't drive her. If my child were leaving home for the summer to live with my brother I'd want to drive her."

"She's his wife's daughter right?"

"Yeah, she had her in high school or something like that...I don't remember. She's a nice girl but she knows nothing about horses."

"Nate told me she loves them though."

"Yeah. Horse crazy. I still can't believe he bought her that pleasure horse. I can walk faster than that horse canters."

Sam laughed as she lead the way to the paddock, "Maybe that was the idea. Maybe he wants something slow and safe for her. What's wrong with that?"

Sam thought of the big black and white paint, shield and medicine hat, that stood in the paddock beside the mustang's. The horse's neck was long and slightly arched. His body was muscled and glossy. Tail and mane were both thick and straightly trimmed. He looked as though he had just stepped out of the show ring.

"I took me forever to get it to canter like a normal horse and it's still very slow."

"But he's got such a cute personality. I think she's going to love him."

"I just think that's a really big horse to be just a quarter horse."

"Well, maybe there is some thoroughbred somewhere in the breeding."

Jake shrugged as he moved to guide the woman backing the horse trailer to the entrance, "He does look like a western pleasure horse. I heard he won trail classes too."

Thunderous banging echoed out of the trailer. Sam winced. It had to be hard on the animal's ears. The woman managed to maneuver the trailer's door to the mouth of the paddock. Jake climbed into the paddock and swung open the door. Black, white, brown and red bolted from the trailer. The paint sped around the arena. Mud was matted in the horse's coat and mane, blood dribbled down from his poll.

"What happened to him?" Sam asked as the woman approached her.

"He throws himself around and I'm sure he managed to mash his head on something. This poor guy. I really hope you can do something with him. If you can't he'll just have to be put down."

Sam stiffened, "But can't he be sold as a pasture companion?"

"He attacks other horses."  
"Oh."

Jake walked along the fence line, moving toward Sam. The paint stood at the other end of the paddock. The gelding stood tall, puffing himself up. His tail steamed behind him in a matted banner and his head was held as high as his neck would allow.

Jake smoothly leaped the fence to stand beside her. Sam sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Please do what you can with him," the woman said as the climbed into the cab of the truck, "You are his last resort."

Sam watched as the truck drove rolled down the driveway and out of sight, "No pressure."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam glanced down at Jake's hand. It hung lazily at his side. There was a slight pang deep in her stomach. She knew that he had never been much for public displays of affection, but would it kill him to just hold her hand? She always felt the most distant from him when they were in crowded areas, a time when she just felt like clinging to him in the fear of being separated by the currents of people. Overhead a nasally voice spoke of the arrivals and departures of the buses.

"Over here," Jake gestured towards a cluster of benches.

Sam studied the faces of people in that area. An elderly man. Nope. A middle aged woman and her child. Nope. A tall young woman, probably older teens. Maybe but probably not. A younger woman, probably early teens. Yes.

"Alexandria Ely."

Sam nearly gasped as the tall young woman stood. How old had Nate's wife been when she had this girl. Sam couldn't help but stare up at the girl. She towered over her and was even an inch or so taller than Jake. Tall and thin she strode toward them, an air of haunting beauty about her. Her face was sullen and her eyes were dull but it could not detract from her image.

Brunette waves bounced about her shoulders as she walked, falling to her elbows. The jean cut-offs were very short, revealing an expanse of smooth legs. The tank top she wore showed sun kissed arms and a well-defined collarbone. There was something about her weight, her thinness, which seemed unnatural. Sam wanted to know more about this young woman, awaken the ghosts in her past.

The girl timidly rolled her suitcase to stand between her and Jake. Sam felt like a dwarf among giants. Dria glanced at him from behind long bangs. It wasn't surprising to see her almost hiding behind the veil of dark chocolate hair. Jake shifted his weight to the opposite foot then spoke.

"The truck is this way, Dria," Jake took the handle of her suitcase, towing it along behind him.

"Please, call me Alexandria," despite the quietness of her voice there was a slightly tone of hostility.

Sam glanced back at her. The girl shoved her hands in her pockets and followed, eyes lowered. She knew how she felt. Shipped off. Uncared for.

"There is a certain black and white paint who is going to love to meet you!" Sam said enthusiasticly.

Dria glanced up at her, her pale green eyes seemed to brighten. It's hard to mask a true horse lover.

"Really?"

"Yep. He wants a friend and I know you will make a great one."

The curtains were drawn back over her eyes, all emotion hidden, and she simply shrugged before her eyes dropped again.

The ride home was silent as a graveyard. The radio was off and the passengers never spook. Dria sat close to the door, her eyes entranced by the scenery. Sam smiled. The girl was going to love it here.

Suddenly Jake swore, his palm thumping against the steering wheel, "I forgot about him."

Sam glanced toward the house where a dusty Ford was parked. A tall, broad young man leaned against the railing of their ranch house. There was an air of arrogance about him. She had heard about this young man. He was the neighbor's child. His parents had asked them to give him the job as foreman to keep him out of trouble. Despite his amazing way with horses, his thirst to break law was unyielding. No one wanted to hire a teenager on probation. If it hadn't been for Jake's experience with HARP Sam had doubted that she could have talked him into hiring the boy.

Jake got out the truck and strode toward him. The young man had to be at least half a head taller than Jake. Sam sighed. Did she miss out on the tall genes. Did they malfunction? Sam got out of the truck and moved to the bed to grab Dria's bag. Sam could see the young man's eyes wander to Dria. Of course he would be drawn to her supermodel beauty.

Jake shoved his shoulder. He said something that Sam could not hear, but she didn't need to. _Touch her and your dead. _He had said that threat to many young men when they had been dating, though he strongly denies it. Sam smiled.

"I'll show you your room, Dri-er-Alexandria, then you can meet Montie."


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally I got another chapter up for this story! :)**

* * *

Sam waited in the barn for the girl. She had left her to change into a pair of jeans and the new boots that Dria's mother had bought for her. Sam looked up at the sounds of boots. Jake was walking into the barn. The young man close behind.

"Sam," Jake motioned for her to come over to them, "I want you to meet Benjamin Johnson. I've decided I will be hiring him on."

Sam held out her hand to him, "Nice to meet you Benjamin."

"Please," he smiled, his voice smooth, "Call me Ben."

"I'm just waiting for Dria, oh excuse, Alexandria," Sam laughed, "She's changing but she should be down soon."

"I don't understand why she wants to be called Alexandria," Jake shook his head at the thought of the young woman.

"Maybe she just needs to relax a bit," Ben offered.

Sam stared up at him. He truly had no place in this conversation. Sam sighed, maybe they shouldn't be having this conversation in front of him.

"I wanted to wait to get Montie until she came out here. I want her to catch him."

Jake nodded turned to Ben, "Come on. I'll show you the tack room."

Sam looked toward the slid back doors to see Dria standing in wide entrance. The girl was looking around curiously. As she walked toward Sam the girl ran her fingers over the halters that hung on the wall.

"That one is his," Sam pointed the last leather halter, a gold name plate glittering on the cheek piece of the halter.

Dria took the halter off the hook, her thumbs tracing the letters of the nameplate. _Montana Man_. Sam studied the girl. Sam couldn't help but feel that the girl looked out of place. Her chocolate brown waves spiraled to her shoulders, each wave seeming to be perfectly placed. Tall and thin, the girl seemed ready for the runway, not a walk down the barn aisle.

"Is he cute?" Dria asked him as she slid the halter up to her shoulder.

"Well," Sam turned and walked toward the stall that lead to Montie's paddock, "Why don't you tell me for yourself."

Dria's face brightened at the sight of the horses. Sam couldn't help the smile that crept across her face. No matter how much this girl tried to shut herself down, the horses kept bringing her to life again.

Sam walked over to a big black and white paint. The horse lifted his long neck and watched them through curious blue eyes.

"This is Montie," Sam said as she ran her hands through the gelding's cropped mane.

Dria's hazel eyes were wide with excitement as she ran her hand down the gelding's nose. Ears perked, the gelding shoved her hand in search of a treat. Dria laughed as took the halter from her shoulder. Sam watched the girl from the horse's shoulder. Dria held the halter out in front of her, moving it around until it hung in her hands like it would when she put it on the horse.

She slid the halter on and buckled it into place. Sam followed behind as Dria led the horse back to the barn. Sam smiled as she watched the girl reach over and stroke the horse. Obviously their key to getting close to the girl would be through Montie. Glancing over she saw Jake leaning against the fence watching them.

"Go ahead and take him into the barn. The brushes are out for you," Sam shouted back to Dria as she strode toward Jake.

Jake greeted her with a smile. Sam stepped up onto the first rung of the fence so she met his height.

"I think she is going to like it here," Sam smiled as she watched the girl usher Montie into the barn.

"Yep," Jake smiled as he moved closer to her.

"I just hope that you and I will still have some alone time," Sam's voice trailed off as she thought of the three additions to the ranch in just on day.

Jake leaned his forehead against hers, "We will."

"Maybe a quiet dinner out tomorrow?" Sam asked him as she slid her arms around his neck.

Jake smiled, "Sounds amazing to me."

Sam smiled broadly as she pressed her lips against his.

* * *

Dria stared down at the rope in her hands then at the ring on the wall. If only she could remember how to tie the rope.

"Need some help with that?"

Dria looked up to see the young man from earlier. His hands were in his pockets and his demeanor was lazy as he leaned against the barn wall. His shirt collar was open and his sleeves were pushed up to his elbows. He seemed rather relaxed. Dria watched him though long bangs.

Smiling, the boy pushed himself off the barn wall.

"Ben Johnson," the boy told her as he tied the rope, his fingers fast a precise.

Dria watched his fingers intently as they worked. She had no hope of remember their paths. When he finished he watched her expectantly.

"Alexandria Ely," she spoke quietly as she took a curry comb out of the brush caddie.

"Can I call ya Alex?"

"Alexandria."

He was quiet for a few seconds as he watched her run the brush over the horse's coat.

"It works better if you do it like this Alex," he laid his hand over hers.

His hand changed her zig zag motion into circles. Ben stood close enough to her to feel her stiffen.

"Alexandria," she murmured her correction.

Ben moved as away from her and moved to stand at the horse's head. He watched the girl as she brushed. She continued to use the circular motion that he had shown her. When the girl had finished currying one side of the horse and had moved to the other, Ben picked up a bristle brush and began running it over the side she had just finished.

"I can do that," the girl stared at him over Montie's back.

"I just thought I would help you," Ben held his hands up in resignation, "But I'll quit."

"No."

Ben paused over the brush caddie, the brush ready to be dropped from his hand. The girl was blushing at her own outburst, her fingers over lips. Ben straightened. This girl was strange, so timid and resigned.

Without another word, Ben moved to Montie's side again. When he finished, he moved to the horse's other side. When passed close to Dria, she stiffened, her motions stilling. Ben pretended not to notice as he began brushing Montie's neck, but he couldn't help but think about it.

When Sam had been around the girl earlier she had not stiffened at the small woman's close proximity, however when he was close to her she seemed afraid. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She continued to work, careful not to look at him.

* * *

**Next Chapter Sam will start working with the mustang!**

**Review tell me what you think!**


End file.
